Kate Effemy
My 2nd great grandmother (Autosomal DNA Confirmed) Kate Effemy born 11 February 1873 (as per school admissions record) in Michelmersh, Hampshire, England to dairyman [[Frederick Effemy|'Frederick Effemy']] and [[Mary Ann Day|'Mary Ann Day']]. 1879 - Kate enrolled at Michelmersh Board School - father Fred Effamy. 3 April 1881 - She lived in Abbot's Wood, Romsey Extra. Aged 8, Scholar, of Michelmersh. Living in the household of father Fredk Effemy aged 31, Dairyman, of Michelmersh, with mother Mary A Effemy age 28, Dairyman's Wife, of Michelmersh, brother Frank Effemy aged 6, Scholar, of Michelmersh, sister Ellen Effemy aged 4, Scholar, of Michelmersh, and sister Lilly Effemy aged 2, Scholar, of Timsbury. 5 April 1891 - She lived in 151, Radcliffe Road, Southampton. Aged 18, Single House Keeper Dom, of Romsey. Living in the household of Charles H Tegues aged 33, widower Railway Guard, of Winchester. 30 August 1891 - Kate married [[Charles Henry Tegues|'Charles Henry Tegues']] in The Register Office, Southampton. 15 September 1893 - Her daughter, Gladys Lilian M Tegues (my great grandaunt), was born in Southampton. 23 February 1896 - Her daughter, [[Dorothy Kate Tegues|'Dorothy Kate Tegues']] (my great grandmother), was born in Southampton. 1898 - Her daughter, Mabel Edith May Tegues (my great grandaunt), was born in Southampton. 31 March 1901 - She lived in 71, Radcliffe Road, Southampton. Aged 28, of Romsey. Living in the household of husband Charles H Tegues aged 43, Railway Guard, of Winchester, with stepson William Tegues aged 21, single Engine Cleaner, of Battersea, daughter Lillian Tegues aged 7, of Southampton, daughter Dorothy Tegues aged 5, of Southampton, daughter Mable Tegues aged 3, of Southampton, and stepgranddaughter Daisy Tegues aged 3, of Southampton. 6 March 1909 - Her son, Cecil Nelo Mauri (my great granduncle), was born in South Stoneham District. 21 December 1910 - Her son, Bernard Noel Mauri (my great granduncle), was born in Southampton District. 2 April 1911 - She lived in 41 Alexandra Road, Southampton. Aged 38, married Boarder, of Michelmersh. Living in the household of Percy William Thornback aged 35, Clerk, of Southampton, with son Cecil Nello Mauri aged 2, of Southampton, and son Bernard Noel Mauri aged 3 months, of Southampton. Census suggests Kate had been married 5 years and had 2 living children. 23 March 1913 - Her son, Rinaldo Bertram Mauri (my great granduncle), was born in Southampton District. 24 April 1913 - Her daughter, Dorothy Kate Tegues, married John Calder in Register Office, Southampton. 23 June 1913 - Her grandson, Alexander Duncan Calder (son of Dorothy), was born in South Stoneham District. 13 January 1915 - Her daughter, Eileen Norah Marguerite Mauri, was born. 13 August 1916 - Her grandson, John Alastair E Calder (son of Dorothy), was born in Southampton District. 21 May 1918 - Her granddaughter, Peggy Mabel Annie Menzies (daughter of Mabel), was born in Southampton District. 28 November 1918 - Her grandson, Donald Charles Calder (son of Dorothy), was born in Southampton District. 27 November 1920 - Her granddaughter, Dorothy Helen Kate Calder (daughter of Dorothy), was born in 31 Middle Street, Southampton, Hampshire. 1921 - Kate married Tobia Mauri in Pancras District. 1923 - Her grandson, Kenneth Francis Calder (son of Dorothy), was born in Southampton District. 26 September 1939 - She lived in 74 Cleveland Street , St Pancras, London, England. Born 11 February 1873, Domestic (Unpaid), widowed. Living with her: son Ronald Mauri born 23 March 1915, single Motor Driver. 31 October 1945 - Her son, Rinaldo Bertram Mauri (my great granduncle), was executed for murder at HM Prison, Wandsworth. 1959 - She died aged 86 in Wycombe District. Effemy, Kate (2).jpg|Kate Effemy circa 1910